One technique for transferring data from one trusted (Red) Internet Protocol (IP) network enclave to another trusted network enclave is to use an IP packet encryption device to encrypt the data leaving an enclave, send the data in packets through an untrusted (Black) network interconnecting the enclaves, receive the data on a decryption device at the target Red IP network enclave, and decrypt those packets before reassembling the data packets into the original message. This is helpful in the event that the data packets carry sensitive or classified content in some way, as the encrypted content would be inaccessible and unreadable to an outsider in the Black network who may eavesdrop on the communication.